


Tell Me

by marimoes



Category: One Piece
Genre: Blow Jobs, Luffy missed Zoro a lot, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Post-Time Skip, Reunions, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:29:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21917599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marimoes/pseuds/marimoes
Summary: Everyone is settled and the Sunny is now below the surface sinking further into the ocean. They’re together again, all of them, back onto the same ship. Though two years have passed for the crew, it’s like no time has left between them at all.But it has.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro
Comments: 4
Kudos: 222





	Tell Me

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write reunion smut, I don't have any other excuse really.

Everyone is settled and the Sunny is now below the surface sinking further into the ocean. They’re together again, all of them, back onto the same ship. Though two years have passed for the crew, it’s like no time has left between them at all.

But it has.

They were apart this entire time, and while Luffy is glad that everyone is back and together, that doesn’t mean the time didn’t happen. Everyone has grown; learned new things, gotten new skills, they even look different. 

Luffy looks up from beneath his hat as the nap he took is fading away. The fight with the Pacifictas made him sleepy, and if they’re going to meet more fish he’s gotta be awake. Sleep slides off his shoulders like a blanket and his eyes catch Zoro’s. Zoro’s one eye. The conversation between them is wordless then, and when Zoro starts to move with purpose towards the quarters, Luffy pushes himself up.

When he gets to the room — the one he never really used anyways before they got separated — he doesn’t even open his mouth before Zoro is on him. He’s taller, and though Luffy is too, Zoro is more than he remembered. Zoro's hands and chest are wider, and he pulls Luffy into him, curling around him without restraint.

Luffy sinks willingly into it, with a happy sigh caught in the back of his throat. Zoro tastes so good after all this time, and Luffy is glad his memory didn’t fail him. He’s just like he remembered, if not better.

Zoro’s tongue slips into his mouth, breath hot and hard as it sweeps across Luffy, and he resists a whine. _Much better,_ Luffy decides, tangling his fingers into Zoro’s hair. He tastes like fire and whiskey, with a bitter desire biting at his heart.

When Luffy leans back to breathe, Zoro still moves tugging at Luffy's legs to lift him up onto his hips. Luffy jumps up and settles naturally, letting his legs cross behind his first mates back, and Zoro hums as he walks them over to the dusty bed. He eyes it warily, just for a second, before dropping Luffy onto it.

Luffy laughs bouncing against the old springs and Zoro drops down next to him. Silence falls between them, and Luffy squirms anxiously. Zoro is here! Next to him again! It’s almost too much to even see him, but to be _here._ Oh, it’s everything Luffy’s wanted for years.

“I missed you.” Zoro sighs, hand propping his head up, eye focusing on Luffy. It sweeps him, and his free hand runs along the open areas of Luffy’s chest. Feeling the scar, his brows furrow, “I’m sorry.”

Luffy shakes his head quickly, and places a steady hand over Zoro’s, “I lived. It’s ok.”

“I wanted to be there.” 

“You couldn’t have.” 

When Luffy says that, Zoro feels that hard pinch of recognition grab at him again. He’s right. He couldn’t have been there, no matter how hard he tried. Even if he did manage it, the shape he was in would’ve likely left him dead. 

No use to Luffy at all like that. 

No way to see him again like this. 

“We’re here now.” Zoro murmurs, wistful as his hand comes up to brush against Luffy’s face. How soft his Captain still is, how different. He’s the same man he gave his life for two years ago, but he’s changed all the same. Have _they_ changed? “Luffy?” 

“Hm?” Luffy makes the soft noise in recognition, and he leans into Zoro’s hand, “Zoro?” 

Zoro’s fingers curl against his cheek, flexing and releasing several times over, almost like he’s scratching Luffy’s face. It’s slow, and Luffy can tell Zoro is really struggling with this. Whatever this is that is laying between them, breaking the ease of their comfort — Luffy hates it. 

“I thought of you.” 

Zoro looks up at Luffy then, and he’s not sure when he started looking down, “When? Where?” 

Luffy smiles, snicker light on his lips and he settles deeper into the mattress, staring up at the ceiling. He blows, letting the hair on his forehead flutter and he squints an eye. To Zoro, it must seem like Luffy is trying really hard to remember just when he thought about him, when in reality it’s quite the opposite. 

“Every day.” Luffy sighs, heart thrumming like one of the little fast birds he saw on the island, “I thought of you every day, Zoro.” 

Zoro swallows. _Every day._ It’s not like he’s surprised, he also thought about Luffy daily, but to think he did the same. To think he was worthy of that kind of time. It’s validating. It’s overwhelming. It’s—

“Every night, too.” Luffy says, voice lower, and a chill creeps up Zoro’s spine, “I missed you...so much.” 

Luffy looks over to him then, eyes half lidded, and Zoro feels himself begin to twitch against his thigh. He just kissed him moments ago, but still, his mouth feels dry. A desert while they reside surrounded by water, but his only hope for salvation lies next to him. He wants to consume Luffy, surround him until only the two of them exist, and yet he’s curious.

“Every night? What did you think about?” Zoro asks, dragging his hand down to trace across Luffy’s collarbone. He’s more muscle than anything now, and Zoro has to focus to not get lost in the dip of his sternum. 

“You. What you used to do to me, and how much I missed it.” Luffy admits, no shame reaching his words and Zoro glances downwards. Luffy too is getting hard at the thought. _So, it was like that._ “Two years is really long, Zoro.” 

Zoro hums out an agreement, and leans in, letting his teeth graze against Luffy’s ear. He feels the chill pull through him, and Luffy’s hands flinch, unsure of where to land. He settles for one gripping the sheet, and the other settled just above his short’s band.

Zoro could initiate things. He could easily whip Luffy up into a frenzy right now, leaving him buried deep within him in minutes, but that isn’t what he wants. It’s been two years, what’s a few more minutes going to hurt? 

“Tell me.” Zoro murmurs in Luffy’s ear, “Did you touch yourself to the thought of me?” 

Luffy nods, breath stuttering from his lips before he bites them. Zoro lets his tongue graze against the edge of his ear, traveling beneath it before sucking on the soft skin that rests there. Luffy kicks gently at the edge of the bed, and Zoro watches as his hand starts to dip beneath his shorts. 

“I always,” Luffy huffs, fingers fiddling with the button, “I always thought of you kissing down my chest first.”

Zoro nods, and moves to hovers over Luffy’s side. His lips never leaving his skin as he places kisses against his neck, collar, and finally down his chest. Zoro hovers at Luffy’s scar for a moment, and when he kisses the reddened skin, Luffy’s gasps. It’s thicker, but no doubt sensitive, and something Luffy failed to consider until right now. 

“Then?” 

“Then. I would think about your hands, holding m-hy,” Luffy sighs as Zoro’s hands begin to graze his sides, “Zoro holding my hips, pinning me down, still kissing.” 

Zoro does just that, curling his hands around Luffy’s waist, tucking his fingers into the groove. His tongue flits out, licking the taut skin between Luffy’s navel and the edge of his shorts. When he hovers, Luffy squirms, and groans. 

“Tell me, Luffy.” 

“Then you would, wrap your mouth around me, and suck so hard. It, my hand, wasn’t the same.” Luffy admits, and when Zoro’s hand pushes at the edge of his shorts, he groans, “ _Zoro_ , you know what I want. I missed you, ok?” 

Zoro continues kissing, never responding to Luffy’s plea, and when he frees him from his shorts he springs to life. Zoro hovers, breathing over Luffy’s tip, and even in the low light he can see the glisten of pre cum on him. He did miss him — so much. 

“Tell me one more thing.” Zoro says, locking onto Luffy’s eyes, “Did your imagination get this?” 

He takes him whole then, tongue lying flat against the underside of Luffy’s cock, and Zoro feels his stomach suck in from the gasp of air. He’s held there, stuck with a capture of breath, and it’s only when Zoro draws back up does he exhale. Zoro moans at the taste of Luffy, like he’s finally drank again after years without water. 

He dips down again, no longer willing to play, but hungry. His tongue flicks around the base of Luffy’s shaft, lapping at the sensitive skin, and Luffy arches up into him. Zoro didn’t forget this about Luffy, his impatience, but the satisfaction of pushing him back down has definitely faded. When he presses Luffy back into the bed, lips wrapped tight around him, Zoro swears he’s high. 

“Z-oro,” Luffy sighs, “I mis — I - I missed—” 

The stuttering words are more than a drug to Zoro, spurring him to push further, and when Luffy’s tip rubs against the back of his throat he groans. A groan that is harmonized by the whine that leaves Luffy’s lips, and Zoro lets himself sink into the floor. Here, he has more control. Here, he can wrap his arms around Luffy’s knees, and feast. 

He continues, pumping Luffy in and out as he sucks and nips at him. Anyone could walk in right now, and it wouldn’t stop him. Something could attack the ship, and it couldn’t stop him. His captain has dreamt of him every day, and he’s going to make that dream come —

Luffy comes, hard and without warning down Zoro’s throat. He wraps his lips tight against Luffy’s shaft sucking harder, and feels Luffy’s knees begin to shake in his hands. His own abdomen tightens with the euphoria of hearing Luffy huff in overstimulation, and he swallows. Sucking against him, he releases off Luffy’s tip with a pop, and a laugh bubbles from his chest. 

Luffy too laughs, a wheezing one, but a laugh all the same and Zoro feels hands tugging at his shoulders. He lifts up on his knees, leaning against Luffy’s, and when his captain pull his hands back to prop himself, he watches as he nearly falls back against the bed. Luffy’s eyes are glassy, swimming with tears, and Zoro smiles. 

“So?” Zoro asks, letting his tongue dart out to clean the corner of his mouth. 

Luffy leans forward and holds Zoro’s head tightly with both his hands. Tilting Zoro’s face upwards, he kisses him. A kiss that holds a thousand words from hundreds of nights spent apart. A kiss that has a promise to never let that happen again. Luffy falls back, body shivering from the aftershock, and laughs. 

“I have a shitty imagination.” 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @__moes__  
> Tumblr: @noswordstyle


End file.
